L'or de nos vies
by Serleena
Summary: Songfic Fight Aids. Roy médite sur la paix nouvellement établie avec les Ishbals.


** Voilà la deuxième song fic. J'ai trouvé que cette chanson collait parfaitement au peuple Ishbal, trouvez pas ? Dites -le moi surtout. Je suis en train d epsner à en faire une quatrième. Songfic bien sûr.**

* * *

Roy regarda les Ishbals prendre place dans ce qui serait leur nouvelle cité. Il n'était pas à découvert bien sûr, mais caché dans un des camions militaires. Même aujourd'hui, il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi eux ? Les avait-on massacré parce qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes croyances ? Parce qu'ils avaient les yeux rouges, la peau mate ?

_C'est nous contre leurs peines  
Et le message est clair  
Les mots passent  
Et l'indifférence règne  
Si le mal me gagne  
Coupable seul de n'avoir rien su faire_

Oui il se sentait coupable. Coupable de ne pas avoir pu arrêter cette guerre, d'avoir tué tant d'innocents. Coupable d'être un militaire, tout simplement. Les Ishblas leur en voulaient, et ils avaient bien raison. On leur avait tout pris, leur vies, leurs familles, leur biens tout. Des milliers de vies brisées à cause de l'avidité d'une femme. Roy savait tout à présent. Dante qu'elle s'appelait. Elle avait quatre cents ans, et utilisait la pierre philophale pour passer d'un corps à l'autre, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir. L'idiote.

_Si l'on comprend  
Que leurs mains  
Sont à notre portée  
Si l'on conçoit encore ce rêve_

Les gens de Central peuvent-ils encore espérer faire la paix avec le peuple Ishbal? Ou bien n'était-ce qu'un rêve, une idée utopique ? Pourtant, Roy avait le sentiment que quelque part c'était possible. Bien sûr, on ne pouvait effacer ce qui avait été fait, et certains leur en voudront éternellement. Ca il pouvait le comprendre. Roy observa les enfants qui jouaient dans le sable. Il sourit. Ils avaient l'air tellement insouciants. Une autre image vint instantanément remplacer ce qu'il voyait. Celle d'un enfant en pleurs auprès de sa mère, un enfant terrifié.

_Toucher leurs larmes  
Du bout des lèvres  
Sécher leurs âmes  
Cent fois sans gêne_

Roy baissa les yeux. Il n'oublierait jamais lui non plus. Il donnerait cher pour pouvoir effacer ce conflit inutile. Car il avait bel et bien été inutile. Tout ça pour une bavure, ç'avait été un peu gros quand même. Une guerre pour une bavure ... y'avait sûrement un autre moyen que la guerre pour régler ça. Mais avec un homonculus généralissime, que vouliez-vous qu'il se passe d'autre.

_Leur vie c'est de l'or  
De l'or terni  
Rendons leur alors  
L'or de nos vies_

La vie était précieuse, plus précieuse que l'or. Roy pensait que les gens de Central avaient une dette envers le peuple Ishbal. Une immense dette. En tout cas, le militaire avait l'intention de tout faire pour s'acquitter de la sienne. Même s'il savait qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs vies pour régler entièrement l'ardoise.

" _Une ardoise ... c'est pire qu'une ardoise, c'ets tout un toit, une fabrique._" se dit-il.

Roy remarqua un vieil Ishbal trébucher et se rattraper sur un militaire. Ce dernier eut un sursaut de dégoût et repoussa l'Ishbal. Roy serra les dents de colère. Ce petit couillon risquait de compromettre la paix encore fragile.

_Yeah yeah yeah  
Nos pierres à l'édifice  
Pour ne pas flèchir  
Aujourd'hui  
La gêne et la peur m'attristent_

Les Ishbals regardèrent le militaire d'un oeil mécontent.

" Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça bande de larves ? "lança le soldat d'un air arrogant.

Pour Roy ce fut assez. Il sortit du camion, et faisant fi des appels de son lieutenant fendit le groupe d'Ishbals, puis frappa le soldat et l'envoya au tapis. Roy le saisit ensuite par le col et le plaqua contre un mur.

" Ecoute-moi bien quadruple crétin ! Tu refais ça encore une fois, une seule, et je te jure que je te carbonise, c'est compris ? On a signé la paix avec eux, que ça te plaise ou non." dit-il les yeux flamboyants de colère.

Le militaire hocha la tête. Roy le relâcha, et lui ordonna de décamper. Puis il réalisa qu'il s'était montré à ceux à qui il avait tout prit. Mais à sa très grande surprise, les Ishbals lui sourirent.

_Je veux de larges sourires  
Montrez-moi  
Prouvez-moi que ça existe  
Si l'on comprend  
Que leurs mains  
Sont à notre portée  
Si l'on conçoit encore ce rêve_

Roy n'en revenait pas. Les Ishbals lui souriaient. A lui, justement connu chez eux comme un grand destructeur, un assassin. Inimaginable. Il devait rêver ce n'était pas possible. La voix de Riza le tira de ses pensées.

" Mon colonel ! Venez vous devez retourner au camion." dit-elle.

Roy se laissa entraîner par sa subordonnée, toujours éberlué.

" Riza vous avez vu ... les Ishbals ils ... ils me souriaient. A ... à moi." bafouilla-t-il.

Riza regarda son supérieur. Il était surpris au possible, mais semblait heureux.

" Oui colonel, j'ai vu." dit-elle doucement.

_  
Toucher leurs larmes  
Du bout des lèvres  
Sécher leurs âmes  
Cent fois sans gêne_

Un peu plus tard, un ballon roula sous le camion. Une petite fille apparut dans le champ de vision de Roy. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda, ne sachant que faire. Roy sortit du camion et attrapa la balle. Il revint vers l'enfant devant laquelle il s'accroupit et lui donna le ballon. La petite sourit et reprit le ballon.

" Merci gentil monsieur !" dit-elle.

Roy fut étonné, mais lui rendit son sourire. Il regarda l'enfant s'éloigner. Riza sourit en voyant l'air réjoui de son supérieur. Si ça pouvait Roy à se sentir mieux, à panser un peu ses blessures ...

_Leur vie c'est de l'or  
De l'or terni  
Rendons leur alors  
L'or de nos vies_

Les Ishbals prenaient place dans les quelques logements construits tout spécialement pour eux. Les militaires les aidèrent à emménager. Roy décida ne plus rester caché. Riza le désapprouva immédiatement.

" Je sais qu'il y a du danger Riza, mais j'ai envie de les aider. C'est le moins que je puisse faire." dit Roy.

Riza esquissa un sourire. Elle adorait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom. L'alchimiste de flamme haussa un sourcil.

" Serait-ce un embryon de début de commencement d'esquisse de tentative d'essai de sourire que je vois là ? " dit-il.

_Toucher leurs larmes  
Du bout des lèvres  
Sécher leurs âmes  
Cent fois sans gêne_

Cette fois, Riza réprima un rire.

" Vous riez maintenant ! Faites attention, ça vous rend plus belle, chaleureuse et moins effrayante. C'est mauvais pour votre image de terreur ça." reprit-il.

Riza souriait toujours. Qu'il était mignon quand il s'y mettait ! Elle décida de rester à côté de lui, pour l'aider et aussi bien sûr pour veiller sur lui. Leur main se touchèrent par inadvertance en voulant prendre un bibelot.

" Oups ! Excusez-moi !" fit Roy en rosissant.

" Ce n'est rien." répondit Riza avec la même teinte.

_Leur vie c'est de l'or  
De l'or terni  
Rendons leur alors  
L'or de nos vies_

Les militaires passèrent ainsi plusieurs jours à aider les Ishbals. Roy se sentait mieux au fil des jours. Certes, il s'en voulait encore de ce qu'il avait fait pendant cette guerre. Mais il voyait que la paix était possible, et qu'on voulait bien qu'il en soit. Roy se jura que tant qu'il vivrait, il ferait tout son possible pour préserver cette paix. Et la première des choses à faire était de lutter contre ces foutus préjugés, cette indifférence et surtout cette ignorance.

_Et le message est clair  
Les mots passent  
Et l'indifférence règne  
Si le mal me gagne  
Coupable seul de n'avoir rien su faire_

Cette fois il avait l'occasion d'agir pour que les choses aillent mieux, pour venir en aide à des innocents. Pour réparer ses fautes aussi. Roy regagna son bureau au Q.G de Central. Il s'assit, l'air rêveur. Riza se demanda pour la première fois si elle devait interrompre cette rêverie. C'est que son colonel avait ôté sa veste et défait les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Le menton posé sur la paume de sa main, les doigts cachant en partie sa bouche, un bras passé sur le dossier de la chaise il était trop craquant.

_Si l'on comprend  
Que leurs mains  
Sont à notre portée  
Si l'on conçoit ce rêve  
Rendons leur alors l'or de nos vies_

Roy tourna soudain la tête vers Riza et la dévisagea avec surprise. Elle était tellement perdue dans la contenplation de son supérieur qu'elle mit dix bonnes secondes à se rendre compte qu'il la regardait.

" Eh bien ! Vous ne m'apportez pas de dossiers ? Seriez-vous devenue humaine ou le soleil vous a-t-il cogné sur la tête ?" lança-t-il taquin.

Riza s'avança et déposa bruyamment sa pile sur le bureau de Roy.

" C'est sur votre tête que je vais cogner si vous ne remplissez pas ces dossiers en temps et en heure." répliqua-t-elle.

" C'était trop beau pour être vrai, fit Roy les yeux en billes. Dommage, je vous aimais bien en être plein de compassion et d'attention." ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

Riza sentit ses joues chauffer. C'était quoi cette attitude, et ce regard brillant limite prédateur ? Le lieutenant déglutit, puis retourna à son bureau en ayant l'impression d'être déshabillée du regard. Elle regarda Roy à nouveau, qui lui sourit d'un air charmeur. Riza se sentit encore rougir, et piqua du nez dans ses dossiers pour se soustraire à son regard.

_Leur vie c'est de l'or  
De l'or terni  
Rendons leur alors  
L'or de nos vies_


End file.
